Until we die
by Bluejojo
Summary: Our founding fathers gave us the lovely gift of purging, they said it themselves that when their ancestors created America it was the first written right for Americans on the constitution they wouldn't lie to us...right? (Purge AU more info inside)


**Purge AU rated M for Gore, Violence and sexual situations.**

 **Hello! Blue has come back with another story(Its ereri sue me) but anyways i plan to have weekly updates with this one too, i would really appreciate some reviews it really gives me motivation for writing but without further ado enjoy!**

Two more minutes he thought as he turned on the TV only to hear the tell tale alarm of the broadcast system.

 _ **This is not a test**_

 _ **This your Emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S Government.**_

 _ **Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. All other weapons have been restricted.**_

 _ **Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the purge and shall not be harmed.**_

 _ **Commencing at the siren, any and all crime including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours.**_

 _ **Police,Fire and Emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 am when the purge concludes**_

He cocked his shotgun as well as his 9 millimeter, and adjusted his bullet proof vest.

 _ **Blessed by our New Founding Fathers and America a nation reborn**_

 _ **May god be with you all**_

The screen blacked out tuning to the siren that he'd gotten used to. He didn't normally do this nope, not at all. But this year was different, this year he was gonna get revenge for what his family died for. He slammed his door shut, not really caring about locking it since he didn't buy the expensive house protection systems that cost as much as a doctor.

He had loaded his trunk with class 4 weapons and a few melee weapons as a last resort. He adjusted his tan leather jacket, his family crest a pair of wings crossed on the back showing proudly. He hated this time of year with a passion, it was a time where America allowed people to play god and kill people to their hearts content.

 _The founding fathers can shove this country up their asses_. He scoffed and started the engine to his car putting his assault rifle in the seat next to him. He planned to save as many people as he could, but if he had to take down some fuckers he was completely ok with that. Since birth he knew how fucked up this world was especially those with power, monsters in the shape of people, he grabbed his black mask from the glove compartment adjusting it on his head, this year was going to be different, he was gonna take down this dumb ass idea of purging even if it killed him.

 **2 hours previous(Eren's POV)**

"Eren!" Mikasa ran across the living room searching for her temperamental best friend. "What Mika? Holy shit why are you so loud? I'm busy with this damn gate in the back yard"Eren came in from the back door sweating and brushing his chocolate brown hair from his face. "It's almost 7 and Armin and his grandfather are coming in like two minutes help us setup the boards on the windows and doors"

Mikasa was in no way related to Eren but was taken in by the Jaeger family when her own parents died protecting her the first night of purging. He was the one who quickly tackled her to the floor when her mom was stabbed and quickly covered her eyes leading them back to his house where he got the punishment of his life. Although he got in a lot of trouble and he knew that he could have been killed he didn't regret saving her at all.

Eren's own parents were killed in last year's purge when a person who had a vendetta against his dad came to their house just 30 mins from the siren initiating and shot them both on the front yard where they had been working on fixing the fence, of course he wasn't taken in since it counted as purging but Eren sought out revenge.

Although they always handled the purge alone, this year was different since Eren's parents weren't there so Eren and Mikasa decided to invite Armin and his grandfather to come over to their small house to hide out together. They figured that they would be safer together than separated.

"Alright I'm almost done anyways, but are you gonna invite anyone else?" He took a water bottle out of the fridge and sat on the bar stool taking a break from the intense heat"No just Armin and his grandfather but I'm kind of worried about Hannes" Eren sighed, he knew she really cared deeply for Hannes since he was the one who saved him when his parents were killed outside on the front yard.

Hannes saw the entire scene and saw Eren run out into the yard, the man held up his gun ready to shoot Eren but Hannes tackled him and knocked him out taking Mikasa and Eren into his house for the night. Eren went over to Mikasa to grab her hand" I'll go over to his house to check up on him ok?"

She immediately started shaking her head and let go of his hands"No way in hell Eren no" "Mika it's like 2 hours before the purge let me do it I'll be fine, I'll even take my pistol" " Eren i said no we don't have a car and Hannes is like 20 minutes away by walking so no" Mikasa's tone was harsh and she shook her head and started to put up the boards on the windows, the boards were just a precaution since no one really came to the part of town where they lived in so they were relatively safe.

He sighed but didn't argue further, instead he quickly hammered the boards to the window, securing that they would hold for the night. Mikasa was always to protective of Eren and while it pissed him off to no end, he still knew it was because it was just him and her now and they were the only family the both of them had. Although he seriously didn't want to piss her off her knew he had to visit Hannes before the purging started.

Eren finished with the boards, and walked back to the living room to find Armin and his grandfather sitting down. "Armin!" He quickly hugged his best friend happy to see him once more. "Hey Eren, is it really ok for us to be here." "Are you stupid? Of course it is and hey i need to talk to you about something really quick ok? Meet me upstairs" Armin nodded but gave him a very skeptical look. "Hey Mika i'm going outside for a while to finish the gate ok?" She nodded and boarded shut the front door." Ok but come in when it's 6:05 no later" she turned back to turn on the TV waiting for the alarm to sound.

" Eren you're scaring me" "Armin look I need to go check on Hannes it's important" "How are you gonna do that? Mikasa will kill you and there's literally no openings to go out of and why can't you just call him" Armin sat on the Erens bed, while Eren stood pacing across the room."He doesn't have a phone, he doesn't earn that much money that's why, and I can escape I left the window next to my bed open" "Eren I don't know if you should do this" "Armin I'll be fine goddamn it I'm not some kid, I'll be in and out quickly I won't stick around for the worse, I just need you to distract her"

Armin sighed in defeat "Fine but if you're not back in 35 minutes I will tell Mikasa where you went myself." "Thanks Armin I'll be right back." Eren jumped out of the window and covered it with a board to make sure that no one but him would get in. Armin sighed and trudged his way to the living room to do his part of distracting Mikasa. Eren cursed as he ran along his neighborhood seeing everyone go inside their houses for safety, it was unnerving to the streets vacant.

He ran faster, panting hard running in the direction of Hannes' house which was in a very shady area since Hannes couldn't afford that much. "Goddamn it Hannes" Eren whispered it under his breath panting harder as he picked up his pace a bit more. By the time he got to the house his muscles were aching and his sides hurt like hell. He took deep breathes and walked over to the front door to pound on it, he checked his watch to make sure he had enough time "Holy shit it's already 6 I need to go." He pounded on the door harder"Hannes open up it's me Eren" no answer "Hannes come on I need to go you know what day it is"

Hannes was a police officer but didn't earn much because of the lack of crime that happened during the year, he figured it was the purge that fucked with the system a bit. Eren looked over to his right to find a piece of paper that made his heart skip a beat. He quickly yanked it off the window to read the inside _Hello if you came to visit me than i'm not here sorry I'm staying at my friends house to pass over the purge day, good luck and may God be with you._ "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKING HANNES" Eren threw the paper down and began running towards his house, but he was already worn out from when he ran here, so he slowed down significantly.

Eren ran ignoring his aching muscles and his lungs that felt like they were on fire. His heart pounded against his chest but not because he was running but because he started seeing people in masks come out with weapons."Fuck me" a gang of people with masks came out of nowhere, scaring Eren almost to death making him trip and fall face first onto the cement sidewalk. Eren crawled back but took another glance at the gang, each one had a different mask and some even had the word god written on them it freaked him out to no end. One of the people in the group cocked their head at Eren almost looking like a parent chastising a child for doing something bad.

Eren rubbed his teal eyes as he stood up from the hard ground, he got up and ran in a random direction"fuck fuck fuck I'm gonna die I'm gonna fucking die" he looked up as ran realizing that he was in a very different neighborhood he'd never seen before. He spotted an apartment complex and ran towards the fire escape to climb up to the top, since it was his best chance of survival.

He quickly climbed up to the roof where he had a better view of where he was. He looked around only to see a completely different neighborhood he'd never seen before."Fuck fuck fuck I'm not dying today no fucking way" he layed down on his stomach so he wouldn't get noticed by people passing. He looked over the edge of the building to see a lot of people starting to come out from alleys and houses.

He quickly decided to block the fire escape just in case because if worse came to worse he could at least jump on to the other buildings. He used old materials he found on the roof to block the stairs and went back to the edge of the roof lying on his stomach scared out of his mind. He kept getting flashbacks of when his parents died and how he swore to take down the fucker that killed them, he couldn't die now or else he couldn't avenge them.

He watched as some gang members hit down someone who also had a mask, he watched as they beat the man down with no mercy until one of them took out their knife to finish the job. He looked away at the last second, tears building in his teal eyes this world was fucked up he learned that the moment he saved Mikasa the day America said ok to purging. He was gonna take down this idea even if it was the last thing he was gonna do.

He felt his brain pounding against his skull and his heart racing fast as heard the broadcast from a close tv.

 _ **This is not a test**_

He cringed at the sound it made

 _ **This your Emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S Government.**_

 _ **Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the purge. All other weapons have been restricted.**_

 _ **Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the purge and shall not be harmed.**_

 _ **Commencing at the siren, any and all crime including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours.**_

 _ **Police,Fire and Emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 am when the purge concludes.**_

 _ **Blessed by our New Founding Fathers and America a nation reborn**_

 _ **May god be with you all**_

The siren that sounded made him wince, he could never get used to that horrible sound. He watched in horror as people started yelling and cheering as they started to wave around their weapons. He wasn't sure if he'd survive the night but he hoped with all his heart that Mikasa wouldn't be stupid and come looking for him. He definitely needed to get a damn phone. He held on tightly to the necklace his mother had given his last year right before her death, it was a key that he never takes off. She had told him it was the key to save people from their selves, even tough Eren had no idea what that meant he still never took it off.. He covered his ears as gunshots filled the silence,he bit his lip to keep from making any sound since he knew that if he was spotted he would be as good as dead.


End file.
